The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Keisurflipinas’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Katori, Chiba, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely flowering Petunia plants with early flowering habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Petunia×hybrida ‘Keisurfpusos’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,838. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant of ‘Keisurfpusos’ within a population of plants of ‘Keisurfpusos’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Katori, Chiba, Japan in July, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Katori, Chiba, Japan since July, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.